In October 2004, I was taking a shower as usual but I had a pain in my right elbow. Taking a shower was very difficult. I started looking for some electrical means on the market to help me shower thoroughly and comfortably; I could not find anything that worked. As an inventor, I knew I could do something about it. There are many electric tools such as the electric toothbrush, car wash, electrical massager, etc. Why not an electric shower masseuse? It cleans, massages, and scrubs the body gently just by the click of a switch. I made sketches and a prototype, and gave them to a machinist to refine the components. I continued to improve the design, testing it and looking for the right materials. I made more sketches and drawings and gave them to the machinist. Then I tested the product and made changes on the drawings as needed. Finally, I was satisfied with the product.
The present invention is related to Classification 4 (Baths, Closets, Sinks, and Spittoons). This refers to subject matter having means for spraying water on the body of a user, and sub-class 605 (Convenience Accessories), which is subject matter wherein there is provided additional means for aiding or adding to the comfort of the user, or to perfect the shower.
It is also related to Classification 601 (Surgery: Kinesitherapy). This refers to subject matter designed to act upon the body by moving, vibrating, or massaging a portion of the body to produce a therapeutic effect and in which the movement of the patient is passive, and sub-class 136 (Frictioning), wherein the body-contacting means rubs the body or acts upon the body by surface resistance to relative motion.
The present invention is directed to a unit that is suspended in the shower enclosure. This device cleans and massages the body while saving time, energy, and water. The device enables the user to clean not just the hard-to-reach areas, but the entire body, effectively and efficiently.
The device also has applications for people with limited arm or hand mobility. Although there are devices like electric toothbrushes and electric massagers, there is still a need for an electrical means to help shower thoroughly and comfortably, as well as for a device that enables the users to save time, energy, and water.
Known prior art includes U.S. Patent 2003/0167565; U.S. Patent Application Number 2004/0060107; U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,503; U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,132; U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,756; U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,712; U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,869; U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,907; U.S. Pat. No. 6,996,861; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,513. None of the above-cited patents perform the same functions using the same mechanisms outlined in the patent application for the Electric Shower Masseuse.
U.S. Patent Application Number 2003/0167565 describes a motorized body scrubber that is (1) permanently mounted inside the shower enclosure and (2) uses one rotating sponge scrubber and (3) requires a connection to a water supply line. Our present invention describes a device that (1) is not permanently mounted in the shower enclosure, enabling it to be moved closer or farther from the shower head; (2) uses two rubber disk wheels that rotate in opposite directions to stabilize the motion to clean and massage the body of the user using one single battery-powered gear motor; and (3) has its own separate water and soap dispensing container, without the need to connect to the water supply line.
U.S. Patent Application Number 2004/0060107 describes an individually adjustable, automated, whole-body washing apparatus that consists of (1) running water and tactile stimulus-like members that respond to signals from a controller; and (2) does require a permanent installation in the shower enclosure. Our present invention (1) relies on a gravity-fed water source that does not need to be connected to water supply lines; and (2) two rubber disk wheels that rotate in opposite directions to clean and massage the body of the user using one single battery-powered gear motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,503 describes (1) a rotary shower brush that is mounted permanently in the shower enclosure, and (2) uses one tubular brush that rotates in only one direction, and (3) relies on a connection to water supply lines. Our present invention (1) does not require permanent installation, and (2) uses two rubber disk wheels that rotate in opposite directions to clean and massage the body of the user using one single battery-powered gear motor, and (3) uses a separate gravity-fed water enclosure that does not require a connection to water supply lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,132 describes a backscrubber that (1) is permanently mounted inside the shower enclosure, (2) uses cylindrical scrubbers that are best suited to cleaning the user's back only. Our present invention (1) is a device that is not permanently mounted in the shower, and (2) has two rubber disk wheels that rotate in opposite directions to clean and massage the entire body of the user using one single battery-powered gear motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,756 describes a water-powered back scrubber that (1) is permanently mounted in the shower enclosure, and (2) that is exclusively to clean the back of the user, and (3) that is operated by a water pump operated by water diverted from the water supply lines. Our present invention (1) is not permanently mounted in the shower enclosure and (2) can be used to clean the entire body of the user, and (3) is not dependent on a connection to water supply lines and is operated by one single battery-powered gear motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,712 describes a shower unit for individuals with hand dysfunction, which consists of (1) one rotating disk pad and one oscillating brush and (2) relies on a connection to the water supply lines, and (3) is permanently mounted at a fixed height in the shower enclosure. Our present invention (1) uses two rubber disk wheels that rotate in opposite directions using one single battery-powered gear motor to clean and massage the entire body of the user, and (2) is independent of water supply lines because of its separate gravity-fed water container, and (3) can be raised and lowered to clean and massage the entire body of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,869 describes a shower-mounted body washer consisting of (1) multiple rotary brushes that (2) uses water diverted from the water supply lines to drive impellers that rotate the brushes, and (3) uses spray nozzles to inject soap. Our present invention (1) cleans and massages with two rubber disk wheels that rotate in opposite directions using one single battery-powered gear motor, and (2) uses a gravity-fed water container that is not dependent on a connection to water supply lines, and (3) does not use spray nozzles to inject soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,907 describes a non-motorized shower wall back scrubber and massager that (1) is not motorized so is dependent on water pressure, (2) consists of a non-rotating brush, and (3) is connected to water supply lines. Our present invention (1) uses one single battery-powered gear motor, and (2) cleans and massages the entire body with two rubber disk wheels that rotate in opposite directions, and (3) has its own separate gravity-fed water container so that it is not dependent on a connection to water supply lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,996,861 describes a shower-mounted back cleansing and massaging apparatus that (1) hangs from the shower head, and (2) uses a series of rotating brushes controlled by a variable speed motor, and (3) can only be used on a limited section of the body. Our present invention (1) is suspended between the top of the door of the shower enclosure and the opposite wall, and (2) describes two rubber disk wheels that rotate in opposite directions to clean and massage the entire body of the user using one single battery-powered gear motor, and (3) can be adjusted to reach all areas of the body, including sensitive parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,513 describes a back-scrubbing and cleansing apparatus that (1) relies on bristles rotating in the same direction, and (2) cannot be adjusted during use. Our present invention (1) uses two rubber disk wheels that rotate in opposite directions controlled by one single battery-driven gear motor, and (2) can be raised and lowered during use to reach all parts of the body.
None of the above-cited patents perform the same functions using the same mechanisms outlined in the patent application for the Electric Shower Masseuse.
This device differs from prior art in several key dimensions:
1. It is suspended freely from the frame of the shower, as opposed to being handheld or attached to the wall or shower head. The suspension system is designed to position the unit at the desired location in the shower quickly and easily and the unit is held there securely. This is accomplished by installing a rail on the wall of the shower opposite the door frame. One end of the hanging bar slides inside the wall rail. The other end of the hanging bar fits over the shower door frame and is held there with a system of door support blocks that are tightened by knobs and screws. A powerful hidden spring pushes the first end of the hanging bar toward the wall to ensure its stability.
2. The disk wheels are designed to rotate in opposite directions at exactly the same speed. This is accomplished by using one motor to propel two pulleys that are connected by means of a round belt. The belt is configured in the shape of a figure eight, thereby rotating the two shafts in opposite directions. Because the two disk wheel spin at exactly the same speed in opposite directions (clockwise and counter-clockwise), the unit is stabilized while the disk wheels are in motion. The disk wheels can be configured to move faster or slower by changing the motor. The size and speed of the disk wheels are important in order to maximize time efficiency and thereby maximize water conservation. A typical shower can be shortened to about two minutes, still allowing the user to be fully clean.
3. The lower disk wheel can be moved backward and forward while it is spinning to conform to the contours of the body. This is accomplished with a system of sliding tubes; two rods move freely inside four tubes. As the user leans on the lower disk wheel, the tubes slide inside each other and the disk wheel moves backward. When the user releases the pressure, springs return the disk wheel to the original position automatically. This allows the cleaning and massaging disk wheel to conform to the contours of the user's body. The belt and pulley system is the key to making this process work. The first important point is that the stretchable belt is round, rather than flat. This is necessary so that as the lower pulley is moved backward and forward by the pressure on the disk wheel, the belt can roll around itself and not be forced off the pulley. The pulleys have a special design that includes a deeper-than-typical side wall and a flat (not rounded) belt surface that is imbedded with inverted V-shaped notches that grip the belt and keep it from slipping.
4. Because the belt is in the shape of a figure eight, the two parts of the belt need to be separated where they cross each other. A separator guide was invented, consisting of a metal nail, surrounded by a metal tube. A metal pin runs through a hole in the sharp end of the nail and attaches it to the center of a hollow rubber pad that is secured to the body of the unit. This design allows the nail inside the tube to move almost 70 degrees in any direction as the belt turns.
5. The unit can be raised and lowered in a single motion to clean both the upper and lower body. While the preferred embodiment shows a system of pulleys and ropes, the unit can also be motorized to perform this function.
6. The arms that support the back of the unit and hold it firmly away from the wall also have unique design features. A single control knob allows the user to control the distance from the wall. Loosening the knob allows a spring to pull the arms together. Pushing the body against the disk wheels forces the arms apart; at the desired distance, the control knob is tightened to hold the arms in the desired position. The user is able to set a variety of distances because of the design of the T-shaped back support rail. The rail includes an open channel the length of the rail through which the control knob and its screw pass. The screw can be fastened at any point on the channel because of the design of the securing mechanism. This mechanism consists of a square ring with a flat square inside at the bottom. The square ring is placed around the long portion of the T-shaped rail. The screw of the knob passes through the top of the square ring, through the open channel, and through the flat square, then through the bottom of the square ring. When the control knob is tightened, the flat square is drawn up toward the plastic channel of the T-shaped rail. Small teeth on the flat square grip the plastic tightly and hold the square ring at the desired position.